omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnamon
Character Synopsis The "Radiance of Miracles", Magnamon is a Warrior Digimon. It armor digivolved through the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. It possesses tremendous defensive ability, its offensive power is equivalent to that of a Mega Digimon, or even greater, and it is one of the "Royal Knights". No matter what kind of predicament those who acquire the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles fall into, they're able to overcome it through that miraculous power, and as such it's definitely appropriate to call it a Miracle Item. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | Low 2-C | At least 2-A , likely High 2-A | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Magnamon, The Radiance of Miracles | Magnamon X Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Armor/Mega-level Vaccine/Free-Attribute Exalted Knight Digimon, Member of the Royal Knights Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can absorb data, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Survived the All Delete. Resisted the existence erasure of ZeedMillenniummon), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Survived the All Delete), Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation. | Complete Invulnerability, Forcefield Creation Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level (Should be as strong other Royal Knights, defeated Cherubimon with the aid of Digi-Egg of Destiny Golden Armor Rapidmon), likely Universe Level+ (Considered one of the stronger Royal Knights and thus shouldn't be to far behind Alphamon. Should be superior, or at least comparable to Lilithmon, who destroyed the space-time continuum of a "Zone", which is the size of the Human universe, just out of minor anger) | Universe Level+ (Not to much behind Omegamon X and Alphamon Ouryuken) | At least Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+ (Fought and defeated Dynasmon, who could put up a good fight against Alphamon, Takumi Aiba and Yuuko Kamishiro in single combat. The combined effort of him, Gallantmon, Jesmon, Omegamon and UlforceVeedramon fended off Examon) | (Shown to be on par with Alphamon and Omegamon in some continuities and only somewhat weaker in other continuities) Speed: FTL (Comparable to other Royal Knights). Possibly Infinite (Capable of clashing with the Demon Lords, who are native to the Dark Area, a realm in which Time doesn't exist) | FTL. Possibly Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Shown to be as fast as Omegamon and Alphamon, who participated in the final battle against the Mother Eater, which took place in higher-dimensional space) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Alphamon and Omegamon, who can traverse through space-time at will to reach the various Terminals, which are the past, present, and future of the Digital World divided into various individual worlds) Lifting Ability: Class P+ via power-scaling | At least Class P | Immeasurable (Comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Universal Class, likely Universal Class+ | Universal Class+ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe Level (Scaling off the other Royal Knights), likely Universe Level+ (Comparable to Alphamon, who took casual hits from Chronomon, a Digimon who can destroy entire timelines) | Universe Level+ (His Gold-Digizoid armor increases its hardness as the battle continues, and becomes completely invulnerable if it enters Gold-Digizoid state) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Could tank hits from Examon and Dynasmon) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Is one of the toughest Royal Knights and can render himself completely invulnerable by entering his Gold Digizoid state) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several kilometers Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Magnamon is an incredibly skilled combatant, having accumulated enough combat experience to fight alongside his peers. Due to lacking external weapons, his specializes in hand-to-hand combat and energy attacks, overwhelming foes with powerful blows charged with the Digi-Egg of Miracle's power before finishing them with his mighty Magna Blaster. Weaknesses: Using the Magna Blaster takes a great toll on Magnamon, forcing him to use it sparingly as it damages his data structure | None notable Versions: Base | Magnamon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | Composite Other Attributes List of Equipment: Chrome Digizoid Armor | X Antibody, Gold Digizoid Armor Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aura Barrier (Light Aura Barrier): Envelops self in a barrier of light to ward off enemies. Magna Blast (Plasma Shoot): Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. In Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Data Squad, this attack is depicted as unleashing missiles from its armor. Magna Blaster (Extreme Jihad): Emits the utmost power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from its entire body. However, because it was proven that the size of Magna Blaster's power rapidly accelerates the damage to Magnamon's data, it is currently sealed. Magna Punch (Magnum Punch): Puts all its strength into a powerful punch. Magna Kick (Magnum Kick): Kicks with all its might. Miracle Creation: Due to the properties of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, Magnamon has a miraculous ability to overcome any predicament placed before him, thus enacting a "miracle" as the origin his power implies. As a result, a series of coincidences will occur that will guarantee Magnamon's victory no matter what odds he faces. Shining Gold Solar Storm: Rapidly compresses space, then immediately and explosively expands it, sweeping away surrounding enemies with a golden laser beam. Guard Charge Field: Increases both him and his allies durability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Characters